Predecible
by planets-between-us
Summary: El lunes llevará el cabello amarillo, el martes el rosa abundará. El miércoles lo teñirá de rojo y el jueves negro como el carbón. El viernes lo tendrá azul, porque le gusta a Victoire y sabe que le gustará. Pero Teddy no comprende que no todo puede predecirse, no con alguien como ella a su alrededor.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todo y absolutamente todo lo aquí vertido es propiedad de nada más y nada menos que de la reina fantástica Jotaká Rowling._

**_Amarillo_**

El lunes llevará el cabello de color amarillo, como el amarillo que solía tener el cabello sedoso y liso de su padre en las fotografías que había en las cajas rasgadas y antiguas del desván de su morada. De un amarillo medio marrón, como la arena, como la tierra seca, como el interior de un árbol seco, no de un amarilló chilló que impida la vista o que llame la atención.

Sólo de un amarillo rayando al marrón.

Se levantará en la mañana, pensará con fuerza precisa la tonalidad necesitaría y con una mueca se lavará los dientes intentando no fijarse demasiado en que el espejo muestra claramente como la alegría que pretende expresar a través de su boca no se reflecta en sus ojos. Suspirará, apartará la mirada de su reflejo e intentará a toda costa no pensar demasiado en ello. Se colocará su chaleco de lana azul verdoso con una detallada _te_ en el centro y sonreirá genuinamente esta vez al recordar la procedencia del mismo, boyante, al recordar cómo cada navidad debía fingir que se sorprendía demasiado al recibirlo.

Se sentará en el borde de la cama, expectante, aguardando para el ya típico llamado que su abuela Andrómeda realizaría en pocos instantes, ordenándole y suplicándole al mismo tiempo que bajase a desayunar, y él acudirá a su convocatoria no sin mostrarse dramáticamente cansado y somnoliento, dejará que le acaricie el cabello mientras le sirve una enorme taza de chocolate caliente con tostadas recubiertas en mermelada de arándanos y que le bese la nuca tras ello.

Luego volverá a ascender las escaleras corriendo atolondradamente, dejando que ella reclame sobre los peligros que puede ello acarrear, entrará a su habitación sin cerrar la puerta abriendo las cortinas y ventanas permitiendo que la luz matinal y la brisa cálida le acaricien la piel nívea que recubre su rostro.

Quizá lea un poco. Tal vez, si siente que la nostalgia recorre su cuerpo, se dedique a ver las fotografías ocultas que esconde entre el colchón de plumas y el soporte de madera de su cama. Si hace lo último su boca mostrará una curva y, fingiendo que no siente las lágrimas rodando tercamente en sus ojos, acicalará con el pulgar cada rostro, cada mota de felicidad pura que se vierta en el rostro en movimiento que aquellas facciones familiares enseñen en el papel.

Pensará que le resulta divertido ver cómo un simple retrato es capaz de guardar dentro pedazos de una vida ya esfumada completamente. Pero luego se reprimirá, pues sabe que no se puede hacer nada para cambiar lo sucedido y que lo único que puede hacer es intentar manipular su futuro.

Es un lunes normal.

**_Rosa_**

El martes llevará el cabello de un color rosa similar al de las gomas de mascar que tenían los compensadores _muggles_ que solía haber en las calles visitadas usualmente por su persona.

Se lo cepillará, se pondrá una chaqueta de cuero negra y esperará a que su abuela esté lista para que ambos se aparezcan en la puerta del cementerio mágico dedicado fundamentalmente a los caídos durante la guerra desarrollada y finalizada hacía ya diecinueve años. Saludarán al celador al llegar e ignoraran rotundamente la gigantesca cantidad tumbas organizadas linealmente en el brillante césped verdoso, intentando no contar cuantos huesos hay bajo cada una ni cuantas víctimas yacen en un sueño eterno a los pies de cada escultura de mármol, fallando increíblemente en el intento como siempre.

Suspirará y tomando la arrugada, pero tersa manita de su acompañante, la dirigirá a las dos lápidas bajo un laurel cercano porque sabe que ella nunca se ha sentido o se sentirá capaz de continuar hasta aquel lugar por su propia cuenta. Fingirá no notar cómo su abuela se ve repentinamente más vieja, más marchita, rota, para concentrarse en los grabados frente que ahora se encuentran frente a ellos que recesan los nombres de los corazones valientes que nunca conoció.

Entonces su abuela se desmoronará y llorará como cada martes por la mañana, abrazándolo mientras las lágrimas claras recorren sus mejillas, y él hará nada más que sostenerla cuando sus murallas caen y sus pétalos se deslizan entre sus venas por su sangre ardiendo de dolor, pérdida y sufrimiento permanente.

Cuando regresen a casa comerán como si nada hubiese ocurrido, él subirá a su cuarto pasado el toque de queda impuesto y la verá sentada en el desván contemplando fotografías sin sentirse observada.

Esa noche, como muchas otras soñará con lobos y montañas.

**_Rojo_**

El miércoles, antes de salir, se mirará al espejo y verá como su cabello se tiñe de un color rojo anaranjado como lo ha hecho desde que tiene memoria.

Saldrá al jardín, se despedirá de su abuela con una sonrisa cuando ella se encuentre trabajando en su jardín trasero bajo el sol del mediodía y se aparecerá en los lindes de la Madriguera con el viento desordenando su cabello testarudamente. Cuando esté lo suficientemente cerca todos los saludarán efusivamente, lanzando exclamaciones como "¡Teddy" y "¡Al fin llegas", logrando que el sonría genuina y profundamente. Muchas cabezas pelirrojas más pequeñas se le lanzarán en brazos.

Los mayores le darán golpecitos en la espalda dándole la bienvenida a la reunión ya común en aquel día de la semana. A través del tumulto alzará la cabeza y verá al tío Bill conversando animadamente con el tío Ron sobre su equipo de quidditch, se acercará y preguntará por una cabeza rubia faltante, pero él responderá que no pudo venir, que tenía que comprar sus útiles para el último año en Hogwarts que le queda. Como siempre lo hacía un par de días antes de volver el primero del mes noveno al colegio mágico donde él también había pasado una temporada considerable por mucho tiempo.

Teddy fingirá que no le importa mucho, sonreirá y continuará hablando con todos como si no hubiese sucedido nada cuando en su interior hay un hueco que se agrandaba, volviéndose más oscuro, más profundo, más visible e invisible a la vez. Intentará pensar que sobreactúa, que aunque no la haya visto hace ya un buen tiempo, no lo está evitando.

Recordará el beso atrevido que le dio en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo momento, en ese mismo día, con ese mismo color sobre su fugaz cabello hacía casi un mes, pero luego se regañará a sí mismo por pensar en ello porque aunque su corazón decía que estaba bien, su cerebro le gritaba que estaba mal.

Luego de comer volverá a casa, saludará a Andrómeda, comerá un poco de pan con un tazón de leche ni fría ni caliente y luego subirá a su habitación, cerrará la puerta. Cuando sepa que su abuela se encuentra dormida en la profundidad de su lecho sacará una foto de su mesita de noche y tal vez, quizá, deje que sus manos y gemidos se escurran por entre las paredes, que le ayuden a olvidar, a soñar, a creer.

El miércoles no soñará imágenes. Soñará con luz.

**_Negro_**

El jueves su cabello tendrá un tinte negro azabache.

Despertará tarde y cuando lo haga su abuela ya estará haciendo el almuerzo surtido que siempre hace cuando reciben la visita de la familia salvadora. Su abuela lo regañará así como también le pedirá que se arregle lo más rápido posible. Él se pondrá su chaqueta marrón claro y cuando baje Andrómeda rodará los ojos como preguntándole el porqué utiliza ropas _muggles_ en un lugar tan solitario.

Los Potter llegarán a la una con treinta minutos, se sentarán en la mesa, Ginny Weasley alabará el arte que su abuela ha colocado en las paredes mientras que Harry le revolverá el cabello a su ahijado alabando la perfección con la que ha replicado el color del suyo mismo. Lily lo mirará con una sonrisa, ojos soñadores; Albus intentará no parecer nervioso por el viaje que dará a la mañana siguiente por primera vez a Hogwarts y James lo sacará de sus casillas cada dos segundos mencionando distintos tipos de pruebas que debe hacer para entrar a la escuela finalmente.

Teddy reirá sabiendo que para cuando el día pase y la noche llegue los Potter más pequeños no querrán marcharse aún. Harán un par de berrinches pero su madre los controlará porque sabe que si no duermen a esa hora no lo harán en toda la noche en absoluto

Dormirá, sin sueños ni luces.

En negro.

**_Azul_**

El viernes usará azul a diferencia de todos los viernes. Usualmente usa un color más normal, como marrón chocolate, pero sabe que a _ella_ le gusta el azul. Lo que _ella_ no sabe es que el azul de su cabello pretende imitar el azul de sus ojos.

Se levantará, colocará una chaqueta negra, desayunará y se marchará dándole un beso en la frente a Andrómeda Tonks mientras le desordena el cabello entrecano con amabilidad. Lo último que escuchará serán los gritos de enfado amistoso que ella le lanzará antes de que decida aparecerse en la estación de tren.

Pasando por la maciza pared de cemento con ladrillo, cuando ningún ser no mágico lo esté mirando, se adentrará a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos justo a tiempo. La estación estará repleta, con chicos yendo y viniendo por todos lados cargados de baúles, con padres atolondrados. No podrá evitar recordar su primer día en aquel lugar. Una sonrisa cruzará su rostro.

No le costará encontrar un rebaño de cabezas pelirrojas y rubias en una esquina. Todas las miradas sobre ellas. Caminando balanceadamente los saludará cuando los alcance aunque siempre buscará con la mirada a un ser rubio en particular, al no encontrarlo fruncirá el ceño para luego preguntarle a Bill dónde está.

—Cargando su baúl. Dudo que lo logre. Es una terca. Ayúdala—responderá.

Teddy Lupin recorrerá la longevidad del tren con el corazón batiéndole desaforadamente en el pecho, con la sangre golpeando sus venas, arterias, capilares. Entonces la encontrará e inevitablemente sonreirá mientras camina en su dirección, atraído por un imán invisible.

Ella estará allí, en el vagón número cuatro, luchando con ganas por levantar su equipaje en un escalón. Tan concentrada que no notará su presencia en absoluto ni la de los idiotas que revolotean a su alrededor devorándola con la mirada. Para sorprenderla él levantará el baúl de improviso y la ayudará sin esfuerzo, dejando la maleta sobre el tren en perfecto estado.

Ella saltará y estará a un pelo de soltarle todos los improperios habidos y por haber en un francés fluido, armonioso. Cuando note quien es, enrojecerá.

—¡Teddy!—dirá. Se quedará quieta, no se moverá, sin saber qué hacer. Los sucesos del mes pasado dónde su primer beso había tenido lugar la acosarán y confundirán dejándola completamente desorientada y avergonzada—Hola.

El aludido hará una mueca.

—Pareces sorprendida de verme—responderá.

Ella alzará una ceja.

—No esperaba que vinieses tan pronto—se quejará como respuesta—No me mandaste una carta ni nada.

Teddy fingirá estar ofendido.

—No sabía que era mi obligación. Si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste la que no fue a la reunión familiar.

Victoire Weasley se verá profundamente afectada, se acercará y le tocará con el índice el pecho en forma acusadora. Luego arrugará la nariz como cuando lo hace al enojarse, cosa común.

—¡No podía!—gruñirá—Debía comprar algunos útiles…

—¿En serio?¿Me parecía que huías de algo?

Cuando él diga esto ella respirará con indignación contenida, se dará media vuelta y caminará dentro del tren muy recta y erguida. El sabe que lo hará, porque la conoce, porque todo es predecible en ella y en él en muchas cosas.

Pero ella lo sorprende y sorprenderá.

Hace que todo lo que es predecible y fue predecible en su semana regular parezca una nimiedad.

Se acercará a él y hará que sus bocas se junten como se juntan cielo con lava en la erupción de un volcán. Sus labios se moverán con frenesí, con fervor, y él ignora e ignorará olímpicamente a su cerebro gritándole que eran primos, aunque técnicamente no lo eran realmente, dejando que su corazón tome el mando en aquella partida. Esperando que siempre lo haga.

Cuando llegue el momento de separarse su corazón latirá con ira en su pecho, como si deseara volar por cuenta propia fuera de su pecho hasta las profundidades del abismo tan desconocido, tan peliagudo que la chica frente a él representa.

Entonces ella lo mirará a los ojos, sus ojos azules como el cielo despejado en verano, tan azules como su cabello aquel viernes y lo revolverá haciendo que cambie a un color magenta suave para que luego vuelva al azul. Él recorrerá su largo cabello rubio con olor a canela.

Su sonrisa valdrá un mundo.

Cuando la noche se vea caída, Teddy Lupin, sonreirá contra su almohada lanzándose a reír contra ella.

Sus sueños estarán plagados de luz y mar.

_o.o.o.o.o_

_¡Hola! Ni me pregunten qué pensaba cuando escribía esto porque no tengo ni idea. Nunca antes había escrito en este tipo de tiempo, por lo que me pareció una buena forma de experimentar. ¡Y qué mejor con estos tórtolos!_

_Me fascinan, aunque me pone un poco triste que no hayan tantas historias de ellos rondando por estos lados :c_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Besos,_

_Paz_


End file.
